thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquos Rules
Aqua was a contributor on the Bakugan Wiki and was ranked #31 before Ghtg99 cast him out. Aquos set off on a journey with his Lumino Dragonoid "Dragon". Personality Aquos is cool, calm, collected and thinks he can beat anyone. Together with Dragon, his mission is to get revenge on Fire Ingram, as Ingram destroyed Aquos's hometown. He preffers to be called "Aqua". Aquos also has an extremely rude side to himself, as shown in Tournament Winner, ''as shown when he called his own Bakugan an idiot. His bad side is something you will not want to meet, because AR's grudges last forever. Characteristics Aquos is a good looking, handsome, talented brawler and will be the rival and ally of Firestormblaze. Aquos will have lots of dark secrets under his BakuMeter too. He also has a rivalry with Airzel-of-Haos. His secrets will be unveiled later in arc 1. Aqua gets cocky in battle so when he battles Ingram he gets off guard and loses. Clothing In Arc 1 he wears some regular pants and a Bakugan shirt. Aquos wears a blue jacket and silver goggles as well as dark red track pants in Arc 2. Notable Quotes *"A Brawler doesnt rely on brawn my friend, It's about your bond!" *"Big bully" *"Make yourself at home here" History Aqua debuted in the episode, ''When Hell Freezes Over. Aquos traveled all the way from his homeland, Australia, hoping to become the best brawler yet. In arc 2 he lives at Blaze's house and lives a normal life. Powers and Abilities *Aqua can spawn a light sword in battle Weapons *'Aqua Light Sword': A blade made of water that he uses to crush all who take AOH or Fire Ingram's side. *'Baku-Launch': A special launcher that fires Dragon into battle like a cannon. It debuts in Arc 2. Equipment Other Bakugan *Ventus Taylean *Aquos Cyclone Percival (flashback) *Aquos Hellstorm *Aquos Dharak (Clear) *Aquos Aranaut *Ventus Rubanoid - Crimson Rubanoid *Haos Reptak *Aquos Smasher *Aquos Bulldozer *Aquos Razenoid *Haos Betadron *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Mechtogan *Aquos Wiltshire *Darkus/Aquos/Haos/Pyrus Mechtavius Destroyer *Haos/Ventus Aquos's Silent Strike *Ventus Silent Strike Titan "Faser" *Aquos Wiltshire Titan *Aquos, Subterra/Pyrus, Ventus, Haos, Ventus Venexus Titan (X5) (gave 4 to SaberX, Eggman82, Firestormblaze and Kyleronco) *Ventus Deezall BakuNano *Gold Hammermor *Silver Crosstriker *Copper Sonicanon *Gold Aeroblaze *Copper Daftorix Battle Gear *Silver Barias Gear *Gold Twin Destructor *Gold Destrakon Gear Mobile Assauts *Aquos Jakalier *Aquos Rapilator Battle Suits *Haos Blasterate (given to Lyndsay) *Aquos Doomtronic *Aquos Fortatron Relationships with others: Gallery 2011-11-15 1249.png 2011-09-27 2017.png Bakugan AquosLD.png|Dragon (episode 2-12) 448px-Aquos BlitzDragonoid.png|Blitz Dragon (episode 12-present) Aquos TitaniumDragonoid.png|Titanium Dragon (Arc 2) 476px-Darkus MercuryDragonoid.png|Mercury Dragon (combined with Sly, Hellstorm, Storm and Aquos's Taylean CrimsonPearl Rubanoid.png|CP Rubanoid Aquos Aranaut.png|Aranaut 333px-Aquos CyclonePercival.png|Percival 370px-Ventus Taylean.png|Taylean Ventus Rubanoid.png|Rubanoid (episode 11- present) 318px-Aquos InfinityHelios.png|Hellstorm Clear Dharak.png|Dharak undefined|undefined|link=undefined 407px-Aquos NeoDragonoid.png|Neo Dragon (shown in Forbidden only) Mechtogan 306.JPG|Mechtavius Destroyer in a forest Trivia *Aquos is afraid of fire despite being an Aquos Brawler, as shown in Sibling Rivalry. *The grudge between Aquos and AOH has stood since 3 months. *Aqua and Firestormblaze were friends before Aqua's debut. *Aqua is one of the few adult brawlers. *AR took a battle break from episodes 30-42 and 55-60, respectively. He also does not appear until episode 18 of season 5. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Aquos Users Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Players Category:Protagonists Category:Aquos Rules